Element Storm: Neo Destiny
by Abare Killer
Summary: When their fellow past Element Storm Power Rangers are killed, Beth and Tiz must face a new threat to the Equilibrium of the Elements and find the new Element holders to complete their team and save Earth again.


_Story:_

_A year and a half after the Element Storm Power Rangers defeated Pyric of the Chaos Three once and for all, they have all gathered in the Overclocked Cafe for a reunion of sorts. But, the cafe is suddenly attacked and destroyed by three mysterious figures. Only Beth and Tiz narrowly escape death. Dan, Peg, Sean, Rufus, and Erica perish in the explosion. Now, Beth and Tiz must fight against the newest threats to the Equilibrium of the Elements, the Anti-Three. They weild the powers of Earth's Dark Elements, brought here by the Chaos Three's arrival to our planet. But, the two Rangers can't do it alone, so they must find the new holders of the Elements of Fire, Water, and Wind in order to have a full team to fight against the Anti-Three._

This fanfic is the sequel to Power Rangers Element Storm. If you haven't read that fanfic, you should probably read it first. This fanfic and the first one star my friends from the forum Ranger-Power (check my profile for a link). Here's the cast as I can reveal it at this point:

_Cast:_

_Rangers: _

_? - Red Element Storm Ranger of Fire  
?- Blue Element Storm Ranger of Water  
? - White Element Storm Ranger of Wind  
Beth Blackmon/Abare Killer - Green Element Storm Ranger of Earth  
Michael Tisdale/Chuckin' his "Norris" - Yellow Element Storm Ranger of Thunder_

_Allies: _

_Will/Adus  
Judson Matos/Robin, Hood  
Angela Blake/crimsonluvr  
Jorge Herrera/GranRiser_

_Villains: _

_Martin/MarZeo - Leader of the Anti-Three and weilder of Dark Fire  
Anna/Crystal Heart - Weilder of Dark Water  
Josh/BlueNinja - Weilder of Dark Thunder_

_With special appearances by:_

_Peggy Ryan/Star Bright  
Danial McCue/EarthGuardian  
Sean Varsiano/Raging Thunder  
Mak/Makuku  
Kimber/Spad_

Keep in mind that I like to write fairly long chapters. I try to update at least once every two weeks, and since it's summer hopefully it won't take me even that long. I hope you have fun reading this fanfic!

And now, without further ado I give you the first chapter of Element Storm: Neo Destiny. Enjoy!

---

Episode 1: Destiny Awakens part 1

The mid afternoon sun shone through the tall, window wall of the Overclocked Café, adding to the brightness of the nearly empty room. Tables and chairs were scattered around evenly across the floor, and on the wall closest to the entrance, several booths were set. On the back wall directly across from the large glass doors a rectangular counter sat. Behind it were various blenders, freezers, and cupboards, as well as a sink, and there were stools set up on the outer side of it. In one of these stools, a blonde haired girl sat, leaning her elbows on the countertop and resting her chin on her folded hands. Her light blue eyes stared down through the thick lenses of her silver framed glasses, and her pink lips settled into a soft frown. She wore a pair of long, black jeans and a green T-shirt, white and silver tennis shoes on her feet. On her head was a plain black bucket hat.

On the other side of the counter, a pair of eyes focused on the girl, but she seemed unaware or apathetic to this, obviously lost in thought. The eyes belonged to a slightly older girl who also had blonde hair. Her light skinned hands were currently drying off a large silver cup, and there was a sad smile on her face as she looked at her younger friend. She wore a darker blue shirt and a long black skirt that loosely fell to her ankles. Setting the cup down, she leaned on the counter as well until she was at eye level with the other girl.

"Beth, are you okay?" she asked, her voice gentle and concerned. "You haven't been yourself since you and Sean broke up."

Beth looked up at her and flashed a forced smile for a second before settling back into her frown. "Of course not, Erica," she answered quietly. "It's hard to be myself after having my heart broken." She then set her chin back on her hands and looked down again.

Erica sighed softly. "Well I know I can't really relate, since nothing like this has ever happened to me," she began, her eyes roaming around the quiet room. "Rufus was the first and last guy I've ever loved, and still do." She paused, placing a hand on Beth's shoulder. "But all I can say is that I guess, as they say, nothing lasts forever."

Beth closed her eyes and shook her head faintly. "But I thought we would. He said he loved me, but…I guess it was a lie…"

Her friend cringed a bit, trying to think of what to say. At last, she said, "Feelings can change over time, whether we want them to or not." Beth didn't have an answer for this, so she said nothing, shifting her position a little. Erica picked up another wet cup from the sink and began to dry it with her white towel. "At least you guys are still friends though, right?" she asked rhetorically.

"Of course," Beth replied. "After all we went through together…all of us, we'll be friends forever. Nothing like this will ever change that." Erica nodded, and she was about to respond when a light bell tingling interrupted her. She looked across the room to see the door opening. Standing there was a tall, thin boy with shoulder length, light colored hair. There was a good amount of hair on his fair skinned chin, and the goatee spread around to his upper lip. He had a nice but mischievous smile and a bit of a sarcastic air about him. He wore a pair of loosely fitting black jeans and a yellow T-shirt. Over this was a long black trench coat style jacket that fell down to the top of the back of his knees. It was a cool, mid February day in Tempus, California, so the jacket seemed to fit with the weather.

As he entered, a smile began to play on Erica's lips. "I'm sorry, but we're closed today," she said politely. The boy scoffed in response, coming in anyways and letting the door swing closed behind him.

"Not to me it isn't," he answered with a grin. He moved quickly across the room and sat on a stool next to Beth, still looking at Erica, who was laughing.

"Have you no sense of manners, Tiz?" she asked. To this, Tiz shook his head, chuckling a bit.

"Hey, where is Rufus?" he asked her, glancing around the empty café. "Isn't he usually out here by now?"

"He'll be out here soon," Erica informed him. "He's in the back getting ready. Against my better judgment, I let him sleep in today. I should have known better. He takes so long to get ready in the mornings. And I'll admit that I kind of forgot you guys were coming today." She laughed again, and Tiz laughed with her. Then, he turned to look down at Beth beside him, who was still in the same position as before. She hardly seemed to have noticed his entrance.

"Good morning, Beth," he said softly, obviously able to tell that something was wrong.

"Hey, Tizzy," she replied with little enthusiasm. Tiz looked at her sadly. This wasn't the cheerful, happy girl he knew so well, and he hated seeing her like this.

"You're thinking of him again, aren't you?" It was more of a statement than a question since he knew it was true. Beth just nodded in response. Tiz sighed softly, placing a gentle hand on her back. "Don't worry," he said kindly. "Even though it seems bad now, it will get better. And everyone has their special someone out there that was made for them. Maybe Sean wasn't that someone for you, but he's still out there somewhere, and I know you'll find him someday." Beth turned slowly to look at him as he smiled down at her. Her expression changed dramatically from a depressed one to one that looked both hopeful and almost happy.

"Wow, you're right," she said in a soft voice, smiling at her friend. "Thanks, Tiz."

"Hey, no problem," he replied. Just then, the bell on the door dinged again, announcing another arrival. The three at the counter looked to see two people enter. The boy was somewhat taller than the girl, but not compared to most boys his age. He had darker, creamy skin, and his smiling face was barren of hair. On his head, a white, blank baseball cap covered his short black hair, matching his white pants. He also wore a red T-shirt with a white jacket over that. Next to him and holding his hand was a bit shorter girl. She had medium brown hair that flowed down to her shoulders. Her pale skin shone smoothly in the sunlight that filled the room, and her brown eyes were full of laughter. A smile graced her full face as she made her way towards the counter with her male companion. She wore a knee length, kind of tight black skirt with a blue shirt to top it off.

Tiz waved happily to his friends. "Dan, Peg, it's good to see you again!" he exclaimed as they sat next to him at the bar.

Dan laughed and playfully punched his friend in the arm. "Dude, we just saw you yesterday, remember?"

"I know," Tiz responded, a mockingly hurt expression on his face. "But it seems like it's been so long!" Peg rolled her eyes and shook her head at him. She then leaned back so she could see Beth on the other side of Tiz.

"Hey there, Beth," she said, waving a little. Beth waved back and smiled a little, but said nothing. Peg thought this was a bit odd, but she dismissed the feeling and turned to Erica. "Hello," she greeted her cheerfully.

"Hey, guys," Erica smiled, mirroring Peg's cheerful attitude. "Now we just have to wait for Sean and Rufus, and we'll be all together again."

Dan shook his head thoughtfully. "What about Del? He still works here, right?"

Erica slapped her forehead lightly. "Of course! How could I forget about Del? He's just as much part of the family as the rest of us. But I sent him out to the store to get some soy milk. He should be back relatively soon though."

Beth smiled again. "Good." She glanced at the wall behind Erica, where several pictures in frames were hung carefully. Most of them were of the people in the room now, each in different orders and poses. On the end there was one picture of Del posing by himself. His dark skinned face wore a bright, merry expression, his dark black hair barely sticking up from his head. In the picture, he was wearing his usual attire, a pair of dark blue jeans and a white T-shirt. Beth had grown very close to Del, as they both worked at the café. When it wasn't as busy, the two of them would just hang out and talk about anything and everything. Del was the person Beth trusted more than anyone else, and she loved him like a brother.

Conversation lingered for a few minutes until the sound of the door opening once again echoed across the café. They turned to see a tall, medium skinned boy walk in towards them. He had a little bit of hair on his chin and upper lip, and little on his hair on his head as well. His full lips held a nice smile as he made his way towards his friends. He wore a pair of black pants and an off-white T-shirt, a black jacket over that. When he came up to the counter, he sat at the only available stool, which was next to Beth. She smiled at him briefly before turning away and looking down at the counter. He looked at her oddly, but he was soon interrupted by Dan.

"Hey, Sean!" he cried, leaning around Tiz to dap fists with Sean.

"Hey, man," Sean said with a smile. The others greeted him as well in their own ways. Sean looked around happily. "This is great. We're all together again."

"Not quite," Peg argued. "Rufus still isn't out here." Erica laughed at this.

"I'm going to go see what's taking him so long," she said. She pressed a button underneath the counter and the section of wall behind her twisted sideways, leaving two large gaps on either side. The others had seen this plenty of times, so it was no big shock to them. Erica then disappeared into one of the gaps. Seconds later, she reappeared, this time followed by a boy the same age as her. He had medium colored skin and he was rather tall for his age. His short, curly black hair stuck closely to his head, and he had a nice thin mustache. His bright blue eyes were shining with embarrassment as his cheeks looked slightly rosy. He wore a pair of lose black jeans with a belt over them, and his shirt was a dark purple color. He smiled at his friends almost nervously.

"Sorry for taking so long, guys," he said sheepishly. He glared playfully at Erica for a moment before continuing. "This one let me oversleep today and it took me a while to get ready."

Erica rolled her eyes and slapped him gently upside the head. "That's because you asked me to, Rufus!" she said in her defense. "You forgot that everyone was coming today."

Rufus' eyes widened with realization. "Oh, yeah, you're right," he laughed. "Sorry then." He threw his arms around Erica and pulled her into a kiss. The others watched this, laughing a little.

"So, what should we do first?" Dan asked when they were finished. Peg clasped her hands together and looked at everyone hopefully.

"I know!" she exclaimed. "We should go take a picture outside of the café with all of us. I brought my camera and everything. It's been ages since we've taken pictures together."

Tiz laughed at this. "It's only been a year and a half since we were Rangers together," he said pointedly. Peg just stuck her tongue out at him and Dan chuckled slightly, putting a hand on Peg's knee.

"That sounds like a great idea," he said, smiling nicely at her. "But who will take it if we all want to be in it?"

"I guess we'll have to wait until Del gets back," Erica suggested. "He wouldn't mind taking it. He sure is taking a long time to get soy milk though."

Sean laughed. "Sounds like Del alright," he said. "Probably got distracted along the way or something. Hopefully he'll be back soon though."

Beth sighed softly, standing up. "I'll go outside to wait for him," she said, trying to mask the pain in her voice. She glanced back at Sean sadly for a moment and then walked quickly out of the café and into the parking lot. Sean looked at the others, confused.

"What's wrong with her?" he asked. "Did I say something wrong?"

"She's still upset about you guys," Tiz sighed. "I'll go talk to her." With that, he got up and followed her outside. Sean looked down sadly, understanding now.

"Oh, wow," he whispered. "We broke up two months ago. I thought she would have gotten over it by now. I sure have." He let out a soft sigh, closing his eyes. Erica put a hand on his shoulder.

"Everyone recovers from pain at their own rate," she said. "She'll move on when she's ready."

Outside, Beth was standing in an empty parking space of the lot, a good distance from the entrance to the café, staring up at the familiar surroundings. Tiz walked up and stopped next to her, looking down at her. He was about to say something when suddenly a deafening explosion sounded behind them. Automatically, Tiz grabbed Beth and forced her down on the ground, ducking for some sort of cover. The heat seemed to burn into their backs, when in reality it didn't come even near them. When the sound faded, they turned around quickly to see what had happened. To their shock and horror, where the café had been just moments ago there was now a smoldering pile of rubble, still on fire as smoke rose into the air thickly. They leapt to their feet.

"NOOOOOO!" Beth cried, trying to run into the flames as tears began to pour from her eyes. Tiz put his arms around her and held her back as he started to cry as well. All they could do was stare at the wreckage, unable to imagine what had happened. "This…this is impossible…" Beth whispered, bringing a hand to cover her face. "They're gone…I…I must be dreaming."

Tiz shook his head slowly. "No, it's not a dream. They're really gone. I can't believe this…"

All of a sudden, they heard a dark laughter behind them. They turned around to see three figures standing there on the other side of the parking lot, their arms folded across their chests and smirks on their faces.

Tiz glared at them intensely with his tear stained face, knowing that they must somehow be responsible for this. "Who are you?" he demanded, releasing Beth and taking a step towards them.

The first figure stepped forward as well. He was almost as tall as Tiz and he had dark, piercing eyes. His hair was brown and it came down almost to his shoulders. His face looked cruel, and he wore an evil smirk. His clothes consisted of long, tight black pants and a tight, black, long sleeved shirt with red flames going up the sides of the sleeves. Next to him was a shorter girl who was about the same size as Beth. She had long, medium brown hair and brown eyes. She was wearing similar clothes, except that instead of flames, blue bubbles ran up and down the sleeves. On the other side of her was a boy who was not much taller than her. He had short, jet black hair and green eyes. His clothes were just like the others, but on his sleeves were stretched out bolts of thunder.

"I am Martin," the first figure said, his voice sounding evil, amused, and menacing all at the same time. "And I hold the power of Dark Fire."

"I am Anna," the girl announced. Her voice was no less evil than that of her companion, but she had a darker quality to it. "And I hold the power of Dark Water."

"And I am Josh," the last boy said, sounding more energetic and hyper than the other two, but still as evil. "And I hold the power of Dark Thunder."

"Together we form the Anti-Equilibrium Three," Martin stated.

"Or just the Anti-Three for short," Josh put in, talking quickly. "The whole long name doesn't flow very well, but the Anti-Three has a nice ring to it, I think. We came up with this name…" He was cut off by a punch in the arm from Anna.

"Shut up already," she said, annoyed. Tiz and Beth just stared at them in shock.

"Wait, how can you have the Dark Elements?" Tiz asked. "Only Trienith has those, and the Chaos Three don't exist anymore."

"Ah, yes, the Chaos Three," Martin said, moving a bit closer and grinning. "The Elements told us all about them. They were quite evil, until two of them decided to go all goody-goody and betray their leader. I know these two wouldn't do that to me," he added, gesturing towards Anna and Josh. "Hmm, now how can we have the Dark Elements, you ask? Well, we are going to destroy you anyways, but I might as well explain this to you first.

"When the Chaos Three came to Earth, they brought the Dark Elements with them. And when Pyric was destroyed and the group disbanded, the Dark Elements of Trienith settled here on Earth. So now, Earth also has its own Dark Elements as well as good ones. Of course, the new Elements immediately chose humans to be their holders so they could do battle against the others. They chose us, and we've been training with our powers for a year and a half now."

"Yep," Anna nodded. "And the Dark Elements told us everything about the Chaos Three and the Power Rangers they fought, including their identities and location. So, we stole this nice bomb and decided to blow up the café and destroy the Element holders before they could fight us. Unfortunately, you two escaped, but we can take care of you easily."

The two former Rangers gaped at them in disbelief. It seemed so impossible, but in the end they knew it made perfect sense. The Dark Elements were more powerful than they had expected, though, and they never would have seen this coming. After a moment, Tiz spoke again, his voice thick with anger and sadness.

"So you decided to take the easy way out, eh?" he said. "Instead of engaging us in a fair fight, you would just kill us without giving us any sort of chance to defend ourselves. That's very brave of you." He looked at them with disgust. "Where is your sense of honor?"

Martin laughed, as if that was the most ridiculous thing he could have said. "Honor," he began. "What need do we have of honor? All we wanted to do is what the Chaos Three never could do; destroy Equilibrium and bring destruction to the planet, allowing us to take it over. It matters precious little how we accomplish this task as long as it gets done. Honor is the last thing on my mind right now."

"Actually," Josh said, looking at Martin with a "matter-of-fact" expression. "Honor was the first thing on your mind when you said that, since you were talking about it. So therefore you must have been thinking about it." He stopped suddenly at the glares he got from his team mates.

"Josh, stop talking," Anna said, rolling her eyes. "You'll sound smarter." Josh smiled and nodded, looking happy to comply.

"Anyways, if my companions are quite finished," Martin continued, looking back at the two Rangers. "Now that we've explained everything, we're going to destroy you now. Nothing personal of course, but it's a choice between your lives and our domination of Earth, so the choice should be obvious." He said this with a sickeningly cheerful voice that sent shivers up Beth's spine. She looked at Tiz helplessly, but he had a determined look on his face.

"Go ahead and try to destroy us," he said firmly. "We won't go down without a fight, and we will make you pay for what you did to our friends!"

Martin ignored this comment and turned to his female team mate. "Anna, my dear, if you will be so kind." She nodded and closed her eyes, obviously concentrating. After a moment she clenched her hands into fists and thrust them forward, opening them again. As she did this, several all too familiar figures appeared before them. They were black humanoid creatures with no facial features at all. The had oversized hands forming large fists, and their legs were a bit thicker than normal legs.

"Crodus," Beth breathed. "How is that possible?"

"The Dark Elements gave us each other special powers besides their own," Martin explained. "Just a few little things that will aid us in our conquest of Earth. Now, Crodus, attack!"

Tiz looked down at Beth and nodded. "All we can do now is try to morph and hope that our Elements will work again for us now. We don't stand a chance against these guys, but it's our only hope." Beth nodded back to him.

"Let's do it."

"Alright," Tiz said. "Ready?"

"Ready!" Beth cried out in response. She prepared to do the familiar motions of the morphing sequence she had done so many times in the past. "Element, Earth!"

"Element, Thunder!"

With that, the two of them morphed into the Green and Yellow Element Storm Power Rangers. They jumped into fighting positions and prepared for battle as the Crodus drew near them. They knew that there was little chance of them surviving this attack, but there was nothing they could do but to try their best against these guys. They silently vowed to make the Anti-Three pay dearly for the death of their friends if it was the last thing they ever did, which it may very well be.

---

A/N: I hope you liked it! Leave a review!


End file.
